


Sometimes Pain Brings Comfort- A Voltron Soulmate Story

by Emykendall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Spoilers, season 7 voltron spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emykendall/pseuds/Emykendall
Summary: This is an AU for the fandom of Voltron.... This has a few changes and if you haven't seen all of the seasons I wouldn't recommend reading this. It is a huge spoiler.... other than that have fun and enjoy.





	Sometimes Pain Brings Comfort- A Voltron Soulmate Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU for the fandom of Voltron.... This has a few changes and if you haven't seen all of the seasons I wouldn't recommend reading this. It is a huge spoiler.... other than that have fun and enjoy.

Katelyn was born in Korea, but her parents moved to Arizona when she was two. Her brother was born when she was four and at age 13, she was welcomed into the Garrison, she was one of the youngest cadets ever recorded in the system.

She was immediately at the top of her class, and was always looking for more knowledge. She froze for a couple of weeks when her dad died right after she turned 14, but after that she was right back where she left off. She didn’t trust the system so she asked the Garrison if her brother could come. They told her no. 

When she turned sixteen she met her first soulmate, Adam. He was seventeen and four weeks away from graduation. They slowly got to know each other, neither of them wanting to rush into anything blindly… then after another month and a half, she met her other soulmate- I know right, two soulmates?- Takashi Shirogane, or better known as Shiro. They both found it strange that they hadn’t already met, being the top of both of there classes. When she introduced Adam and Shiro and they started their polyamorous relationship. 

When she turned 17, Shiro and her were assigned a trip to a town not far from the Garrison, on a recruitment mission. Shiro for Piloting and Katelyn for Medical. Shiro went to the middle school with the flight sim for the eighth graders, and Katelyn went to the high school with her med kit to have a chat with the freshmen and sophmores. She didn’t have much of a hands on plan, but she knew what she was going to do… at least that was before she got the call from Shiro- Keith had stolen his car. Luckily, Shiro is a really good guy, so it was a win-win-win for her, she got a list of recruits, got to see her little brother and get him into the Garrison.

Katelyn was 22 when it was announced that Shiro was to be the pilot for the Kerberos mission, and she was both happy and sad. She was happy because he loved to fly with the stars, but she was sad that she would have to be away from her Takashi for such a long time.

Adam was having an even worse time than her, he didn’t want Shiro to go at all- he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen; and he was right.


End file.
